The Mansion Life
by SuperSmasher4Ever
Summary: After the fierce battle against Tabuu, Master Hand think it is for the best to have all the smashers in one place. That place happens to be the newley built smash mansion! This story is a one-shot stockpile that I will be updating over time. There may be a few story arcs in here...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan-fiction! *Clapping* Yes, lets settle down now. This first story will be a One-Shot (Short Stories) stockpile! Now because I cannot, for the life of me come up with anything else…3…2…1…GO!

_SUBSPACE_  


As Tabuu gathered his dark energy, the entire smash group prepared to be turned into lifeless trophies. But a blue streak raced by. After smashing through Tabuu's wings, the streak revealed himself to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic jumped on a ledge and shook his index finger, in a ''no'' fashion.

Tabuu roared with rage as his wings shattered. The smashers prepared to battle the master of subspace, Tabuu.

_PLAINS_

''Alright everyone, thanks to that subspace incident we must find a way to have you all here before another calamity emerges'', Said Master Hand ''from here on out, we cannot have you off on another part of the island''.

Man groans came out after hearing that no one was allowed to roam free. Many groans came from Sonic, mostly because he enjoys his fair share of danger and adventure.

Lucas, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He was hoping to hang out with his best friend, Ness. They had met when the giant Porky statue was about to trample him. Ness had saved him when he came out of nowhere and used his PK Flash attack. After that, however, Wario blasted him with the dark gun, turning him into a trophy. Shortly after he met Red (P.T.) and they set off together.

Lucas' thoughts where interrupted when Master Hand spoke up. ''So in order to keep you all busy, we will all have a tournament''!

Everyone was suddenly interested.

''The best smasher could be crowned the worlds' strongest fighter''! Master Hand decreed.

''But where will we live''? Asked Nana ''we can't live out in the wilderness''.

''And we will not'', Assured MH ''I present to you…THE SMASH MANSION''! He exclaimed pulling a giant cloth covering something huge (How did no one see that cloth?). As soon as the cloth came off everyone was stunned to see Crazy Hand waving to everyone.

''Hi Smackers''! CH exclaimed.

''CRAZY HAND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE MANSION'' Shouted MH (Rather loudly I might add) ''AND ITS SMASHERS NOT SMACKERS''!

''Chill bro, I was just impersonating a ghost''. CH said '' and look behind you, and I gotta 'HAND' it to ya, that mansion is totally sick''!

MH sighed not even bother to question where he learned to speak like that. After all, he is an all-powerful being, not an all-powerful miracle worker.

He turned to the smashers, who were just standing there, not saying a word (Probably for the best when CH is involved). ''and I present to you the Smash Mansion''! MH said pulling away the cloth.

The smashers were stunned to say the least. The mansion was beautiful and not just in an artistic way. There was an ice mountain for the Ice Climbers (Not melting in any way), A bunch of straw dummies (Most likely for sword training), and more.

''Now…'' MH began "let's get ready to…BRAWL''!

''YEAH'' Everyone cheered with a pose.


	2. Chapter 2-A new threat emerges!

This first story will focus on Mario and Sonic. And I feel that watching YouTube and writing this is too dang relaxing, and I may wright multiple of these before the others are reviewed so I am sorry if I don't get to your comments! Also, in the last chapter I called the Smash world an island; I will be calling it the smash world from now on. Thank you and you may now return to your scheduled reading!

FINAL DESTINATION

After getting situated with the mansion, Mario decided to have a friendly match against his rival, Sonic the Hedgehog. The battle was a 2-stock match items on and on final destination. The battle so far was Mario with 47% and Sonic with 63%. Sonic, having had his powers toned down a bit, was having trouble getting used to his powered-down abilities.

Sonic punched Mario sending him far to the right, where he used his homing attack to knock him past the right border. After stepping off the recovery platform, Mario ran after Sonic and grabbed him. He threw him up then charged his head-butt and hit Sonic dead on, sending him upwards to a star KO.

Mario threw a bumper, hitting Sonic and sending him closer. Sonic used this to his advantage as he grabbed Mario while sliding and spin dashed on top of him.

Just then a bomb-omb came down and exploding them both, sending them to a double KO.

LOBBY

Mario and Sonic shook hands and left for their rooms. Mario on the way there noticed a commotion outside, and ran out.

''Hee hee hee'' Mario heard a voice that sounded way to familiar…and evil.

GARDEN

A jester of sorts was currently surveying the smash mansion. "So this is the mansion of heroes and villains".

"DIMENTIO"!

"Hmm"?

Mario ran up to confront the evil jester. "I thought we defeated you"! "Hehehe, quite a surprise I know", Said Dimentio "Amazing what magic can do", he said rather calmly

"I thought I might have some fun in this dimension", He said "You know, cause some havoc like ants scurrying away from a vicious predator"

"Enough"! Said Mario "We have defeated you once, we can do it again"!

"Ooh how testy" Retorted Dimentio "We shall do battle, now have at you"!

With a snap of his fingers, Dimentio and Mario teleported into the D dimension.

"In this dimension my attacks are 256 times more potent", said Dimentio

Mario started by igniting his gloved hands and trying to land a punch on Dimentio, but as he tried Dimentio teleported all around the dimensional space. "Hee Hee Hee, Is that all you got"? Dimentio taunted. But as he was talking Mario spun to the sound and Punched Dimentio square in the stomach. The D dimension crumbled, and Dimentio was on the ground clutching his stomach. "Dirty trick for a dirty plumber" He spat "Humph, I will take my leave" He snapped him fingers and a box drew around him and he disappeared. _How did Dimentio come back? _Mario thought. _If he came back then… OH NO!___Mario then ran towards the smash mansion.

RACETRACK

Sonic was having a race against Captain Falcon, but was winning by 165 laps. Captain Falcon didn't like being the second fastest in the tournament, but he at least had strength.

Suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts, a dark cloud appeared. A figure looking suspiciously like shadow emerged from the ground.

"What are you"?! Sonic shouted _Why do I get that feeling I've seen him before?_

"Hello there, Sonic the Hedgehog".

Sonic was shocked.

"It can't be…", Sonic said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, it is I, Mephiles the Dark"! Said the dark creature, now known as Mephiles.

Sonic ran up to the creature and threw a punch, but Mephiles just side-stepped. "You will have to do better than that Sonic", he said coldly.

Sonic jumped in the air and homing attack Mephiles, hitting him on the head. Mephiles then launched a wave of darkness at Sonic, who narrowly avoided the attack. Sonic then gathered all the chaos emeralds. _"The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos"!_

"Let's settle this, Super Sonic style"! Super Sonic said with a confident (and cocky) grin.

Mephiles just grunted as S.S. charged him at supersonic speed. He was blown clear 10 feet. "I will get you next time hedgehog, count on it". Mephiles said as he melted into a shadow.

"Can't take the heat, stay outta the kitchen"! Sonic said (Now normal).

He went for his afternoon supersonic jog.

-How was this chapter? A little longer than the last. The smashers seem to have their fair share of evil entities wanting to rule the world for their own personal gain. The next few chapters will focus more on little humor skits. Remember to review so I can improve and impress you guys :D


	3. Chapter 3-A happy reunion!

_No comment_

Ness & Lucas' Room

Ness was currently bored. He had tried to set up a match but all the available rooms were taking up by a group of smashers.

Suddenly, he had a great idea!

Pranks.

He started by switching Ike's and Link's sword and woke them up to tell them they had a match, and because they were too tired to notice, their respective swords were switched.

It was funny to see both swordsmen's confusion during the brawl.

Next he decided to try to steal Meta Knight's mask.

It didn't turn out too well.

He was currently in the infirmary for a large slash on his face, arms, and back. The face was done by Meta Knight but the arms and back were done by Ike and Link for his earlier prank.

He should really stop messing with swordsmen.

Dr. Mario came in to check up on Ness. "Ness you should use your PK Healing-whatever to recover. I would give you pain killers, but records show you are addicted to them".

"Okay Doc, thanks for the check-up"! He said walking out the door.

He went back up to his and Lucas' room to play some video games.

He decided to play Lucas' game because he had never played it.

He booted up the game and started to answer the questions with the 'don't care' option. He started the game and played for awhile.

25 and 54 seconds later

Ness was trying hard to fight back the tears that were forming from his eyes.

_Lucas has gone through so much…_ he thought,_ it's so sad…_

He decided to help Lucas in the best way possible.

Revive his family.

But how?

The answer is Master Hand and Pit.

He had told him about Lucas' past and Pit was silently sobbing after hearing it. MH decided that he had a heart and was going to let pit re-

"WAIT JUST A MOMENT, AUTHOR WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DECIDED THAT HE HAD A HEART"? MH said breaking the fourth wall.

"SHUT UP, IT'S MY STORY SO I CAN DO WHAT I WANT, AND I HEREBY FORBID YOU FROM BREAKING THE 4TH WALL EVER AGAIN. TIME RESUME"

-vive his family. He was going to give him the best gift ever. A happy reunion.

_Lucas and Ness' Room_

Lucas was Shocked, Stunned, and happy to say the least.

Lucas cried for over an hour, tears of joy ran down his face.

Lucas thanked Ness so much Ness was afraid he made a mistake, but that thought disappeared when he saw Lucas' smile.

Ness had made Lucas' life 10x more enjoyable.

With his family, he would not be scare with his mom and brother, ever again.

-Short little story I thought of on the spot. I was just going to do a Ness pranking everyone story, but wrote this after listening chuggaaconroy gush over the game on youtube. Anyways hope you enjoyed and please review so I can see the things I need to improve on and impress you guys :D


End file.
